


The Black Ball

by Holkie



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holkie/pseuds/Holkie
Summary: Demon finally gets an invitation to the Black Ball and Firebird doesn't want to go.  He hits her for refusing and she is his slave and will be there.It shows the situation that Firebird is in as a slave and that Demon doesn't really understand.Also I finally found a way to slip the Fox in the story.  He will show up in a couple of other stories, too.Lastly, this fits in part 4 of Ancestor's Story.  Just before Firebird finds out she's pregnant to a month after.





	The Black Ball

Demon was working away in his office when his secretary knocked on his door.

The young man said. “Sir, there is a messenger out here that has something for you and he says you have to sign for it.”

He sighed. “What is it?”

“I don’t know, but it’s in a black envelope.”

Demon got up and went into the outer office. There was a smartly dressed messenger waiting with a black envelope and a clipboard. 

The messenger said. “This is for you, sir. If you would sign here.” And handed him the clipboard. He was the first sign on that page at least.

Demon signed and handed the clipboard back to the messenger, who nodded and left the office. Demon turned the envelope over and saw it was addressed, in white ink, to Demon and Firebird at his office address. Unusual to be addressed to both of them at this address, but he just shrugged and opened it. It was a folded over black card with a white border, again addressed to both in white ink. He opened and his eyes widened.

“Your presence and your companion Firebird are requested in two months time to the Black Ball. A response is requested.

We look forward to seeing you there.

The Committee.”

“Oh, my gods!” Demon looked up with a grin. “Ive been invited to the Black Ball!”

“Oh, congratulations, sir!” You’re officially upper crust now.”

“I’ve wanted to go, if only once, since I was a boy. We’d watch all the people in their fancy clothes gather for it. None of my family ever got an invite. I can’t wait to tell Firebird.” Demon looked up. “Which reminds me. Are you done for your work for today?”

“Yes, sir. I’m starting up on something for tomorrow.”

“Good. Finish up enough to stop and you have the rest of the day off. I have to go shopping. Starting with my tailor.”

Demon was out to his tailor in no time, despite the rain coming down.

“Ah, Demon. I didn’t know you’d be here.”

“Well, bit surprised myself. But I need a couple of outfits for Firebird and myself for the Black Ball.” Demon said, grinning.

“Oh, wonderful! Well, the men’s outfits don’t change that much, so we’ll pick yours out right away. When it comes to the ladies, I’m overworked. When a design is picked, I pull it from the book so no one else wears the same outfit.”

Demon poured over the book and picked his outfit out. Then they looked over the women’s outfits. He kept coming back to the first one he saw. But it had gold shoulder pads with lots of diamonds on the skirt panels and boots. 

“I like this one, specially the deep V, but I don’t think Firebird would like all the flash.”

“She always did strike me as more the understated elegance type. Well, there is this alternate version. No shoulder pads, less diamonds on the skirt and boots. Scattered, more like the night sky.”

“Yes! Yes, that’s it.”

“Good, bring in Firebird for final approval and I’ll have both ready the month before the ball. And it’s a package deal. Your boot maker and the jeweler get their orders from me.

“Oh, seeing as it’s your first time, they will send another message with which of the hotels they reserved a room for you, when and were to met for dinner and the carriage will pick you up for the ride to the site of the ball.”

Back at Demon’s home, they were getting ready for dinner. Wolf was fixing one of Demon’s favorite dinners along with his favorite dessert.

“Why such a favorite dinner for Demon? Something special happening?” Firebird asked.

“Well, sort of.” Fisher replied. “Today is the day the invitations to the Black Ball go out. So it’s either to cheer him because he didn’t get one.”

Wolf said. “Most likely.”

“Or, just in case, to celebrate if he did.” Fisher finished. “Which is why it’s a big production.”

“Oh, that thing. They tried to get my parents to go to that. They would just laugh and not respond.” Firebird said. “My mother would say that there were three types of people who went to that. One third arrogant bastards just wanted to show off how much money they had and had spent on their companions. But wouldn’t spend anything to actually help someone. One third who had money and would spend it on helping people just to get their names on buildings and projects. But not actually do anything. Then the last third who wouldn’t bother with the fancy clothes, but would bug the other wealthy to part with their money to help. As well as spend their own money, go out, build irrigation pipelines, build buildings, and research medicine and not care if their names got attached.”

“We know.” Fisher said. “But Demon always talks about wanting to go once since he was a kid. Just to see what it was like.”

Just before they broke for lunch, Demon came home. They were still hours from when dinner would be ready and were rather surprised.

“Demon, is everything alright? We weren’t expecting you for lunch.” Wolf said.

Demon hung his head and sighed. Then pulled out the black envelope with a grin. “I got one.”

“Congratulations!”

“Finally!”

Firebird stayed quiet. She kept working on the prep for dinner.

Demon, not paying attention, went over to her and swept her into his arms and began to waltz around the kitchen. “I can’t wait to see you in your outfit. I ordered it from my tailor already. You will be the most beautiful woman there.” 

Firebird sighed. “Demon...do I have to go?”

The kitchen screeched to a halt. 

“What?”

“They tried to get my parents to go every year. They never responded. I wouldn’t be surprised if their invitations still kept coming even after they were killed and I kidnaped. They thought most of them were arrogant bastards. They only cared how much money they spent on their outfits and jewelry. Only wore dresses made of spider silk from faraway islands. There was one woman one year who wore a dress of gold thread with those rare prism diamonds woven in. Had to be followed around by 6 body guards all night because they thought someone would rip it off of her and run off with it.

“I really don’t want to spend an evening with people like that.”

“No, we are going. The invitation is for Demon AND Firebird. You are going to wear the dress I am having made for you and you will be on my arm. You’re my slave and that is my order.” Demon looked angry. 

“Demon, I just don...”

Demon hauled back and slapped her, hard. “You will do what I say and you WILL be on my arm that night.”

He hit her so hard, it knocked her off her feet. She held her cheek and looked up at him in terror. Then she scrambled up and ran out of the kitchen.

“Firebird! Get back here right now!”

Somewhere a door slammed.

“DEMON!” They said it so fast, they didn’t know who said it first, Fisher, Wolf, or Bird.

Demon froze, his face part way between anger and shock. He looked down at his hand. “Oh, gods, what did I do?”

Fisher came up to him. “Come on, we’ll help you search the house. If she won’t come to you, call one of us and we’ll talk to her. Hopefully she hasn’t left the building in this rain.”

Demon searched his wing. She wasn’t in any of the rooms there. Finally he was at the side door to the outside. The rain was coming down harder. There were several boot prints that the rain almost washed away and then nothing. She must have taken off and was flying in the rain.

Demon walked slowly back to the kitchen. The others were there with worried looks.

“Did you find her?” Fisher asked.

“No. All I found were some boot prints in the mud and then nothing. She had to have taken off. Why am I such a jackass?”

Wolf sighed. “I think I know a place she might hide. You know that bit of rock in the trees? The one with a couple of small caves? Firebird discovered it and likes to go reading there sometimes when she has nothing to do. Because there are no close trees, she like to lay out on top of the rock with her wings stretched out in the sun to warm them. I think she just like to stretch out her wings.”

Demon looked broken. “We’ll wait. If she’s not home by dinner, I’ll go out for her”

“Should we report her as a runaway?” Fisher asked.

“NO! If she is marked as a runaway slave, she’ll be punished. She’ll be tied to a post in the center of town, stripped, and beaten. They’ll offer me the first blows, but even if I don’t take them, they’ll still beat her. Then they’ll leave her there three days for all slaves to see you don’t run away. Then they will make her walk home under guard and she’ll have to crawl in. We can’t help her.”

Demon couldn’t eat his lunch. Then he tried to help them with the dinner prep. He kept saying he wasn’t worthy of the fuss. They finally chased him out of the kitchen so they could finish.  
So he paced, watching out the windows in the direction she might have gone. Finally, about half an hour before dinner, he told the staff he was going looking for her.  
He went out the door she did. Her boot prints were almost gone in the rain. He stood a moment, then took off in the rain. He saw the rock out cropping as he rose above the trees. Demon swooped down into the little clearing and landed near one of the caves.

“Firebird! Firebird! Please, if you’re here, let me know. It’s been hours. You’re probably drenched, cold, and hungry. Dinner is almost ready. I’m worried and sorry. Please come home. We are all worried.”

He turned around, searching, and when he turned back to the cave, she was just stepping out of it. The bruise on her cheek was a dark purple in the shape of his hand. There was fear in her eyes. His eyes lit up and he stepped toward, which only made her shy away from him and the fear changed to terror. 

His look changed to sorrow. “I’m sorry, Firebird. Really. I shouldn’t have done that.”

She looked down at the ground and barely whispered. “It is your right, master.”

“No! No, it is not.”

Firebird looked up and started to say something.

“I don’t care what you say, it was not my right to hit you. Please, come home where you’ll be dry and warm. Dinner is almost ready. You don’t have to sleep with me tonight if you don’t...feel safe.” Demon looked like his heart was breaking. “There is one room with only one key. Fisher is fixing it up for you. You can lock the door and no one else can get in.

“Please, I want to know you are safe, warm, and fed. We’ll talk. And we won’t be going to the Black Ball. I just won’t respond to them. I’ll even go get Starchild to heal your bruise.”

Demon reached his hand out for her. She hesitated and then stepped forward a few steps, looked at his hand. Her hand slowly, shaking, reached for his. He took it gently and turned to lead her out of the forest. With all of the trees, little rain hit the ground in the forest. But they saw it was beginning to rain heavily when they got to the cleared path to the house. Demon unfolded one wing and used it to shield Firebird from the rain.

Back at the house, Bird spotted them. “He found her and is bringing her back!”

Wolf finished setting the table as they came in. Bird wrapped a big towel around Firebird, but Demon waved him off.

“I’m going to go get Starchild to heal her..bruise.” Demon went back into the rain and took off for his friend’s house.

Starchild was surprised when he opened the door to Demon. “Demon! What’s wrong?”

“I am....such a jackass.” Demon said as he walked in. “I... I got an invitation to the Black Ball today” Starchild started to congratulate him. “No, not good. At first it was. I ordered outfits for Firebird and I. Got home and showed the invitation. And Firebird asked if she had to go. She didn’t want to. Said they tried to invite her parents for years and they never went. Weren’t impressed with the whole thing.

“I got mad. Told her we were going and she was going to be on my arm. She started to say she really didn’t want to go and I...hit her. Hard. Enough to knock her off her feet. There was fear in her eyes. It probably brought back all the things that bastard did to her in a flash. She got up and ran out of the house into the rain. I only just brought her back.”

“Oh, my gods, Demon. Yes, you are a jackass.”

“I need you to heal her bruise. If you haven’t had dinner, Wolf was just putting out ours and I know there will be enough for you. And you can stay if the rain is still bad.”

“Let me get my bag in case you did more than bruise her.” 

Starchild was ready in a moment and they took off. Flying was quicker than horses and they didn’t have to take the poor beasts out in the rain. They landed at the house and went in just as Firebird came out with her wet, muddy clothes. Bird took them and and took them to the laundry. Firebird saw that Starchild and Demon were both drenched. She gently touched Starchild’s arm and flash dried him and his clothes. She turned to Demon with hesitation, her hand shaking again. Then she just touched him and he was dry. 

Starchild took Firebird’s hand and led her to the sofa. “Come on, I’ll take care of the bruise. It won’t take long. Then we’ll eat. But it will probably ache tonight, so I’ll take care of that then.”

Demon stood by them, watching Starchild work on the bruise. It slowly faded. When he was done, Demon held out his hand to help Firebird up, but she just ignored it and went to the table.  
She sat at her usual spot, next to Demon. Her head hung down and she waited until Demon and Starchild got to the table. Even then, she did not start eating, waiting for them. 

Wolf tried to get her to eat. “Come on, Firebird. You haven’t had anything all day.”

Demon took her hand. “I know you’re hungry, Please, Firebird.”

“I’m not hungry. Masters.”

Demon sighed. “I know that is not true. You need to eat something. After all, we are trying to have a baby. Aten’t we still?”

She picked up her fork and picked at her food. But she did eat some of it, if only a bit. She ate about half the food on her plate before putting her fork down again. 

Wolf just said. “That’s alright. I’ll just wrap it and put it in the warm box for later”

Firebird just sat and waited for the men to finish their dinner. When they had finished, she took her plate and Demon’s to the kitchen. Put hers on the table for Wolf to take care and Demon’s in the sink. She went back out for Starchild’s and Fisher’s plate as Wolf took care of his, Bird’s and Rider’s. She started the water in the sink to wash the dishes as Wolf got out the dessert.

“There’s dessert.” Wolf said.

“No, thank you.”

“It’s chocolate.”

“No, I’m not hungry. You can give it to Master Demon.”

Wolff went to the dinning room carrying the cake. “She is in a bad way. She turned down chocolate.”

The men finished the cake in silence. Demon, leaving a bit of it left on his plate, went to the kitchen with it. “Firebird, I can’t finished my cake. There a bit left.”

“No, thank you, Master.”

“It’s got frosting.”

“No, thank you.” She kept her head down, concentrating on washing the dishes.

Fisher came in and put something down on the table. “Firebird, the key to your...new room is on the table. It’s at the end of the hall across from Demon’s room.”

“Thank you, Master Fisher,.”

As she washed the dishes, she got some help with drying them. They would change out every so often. But she didn’t pay attention who was there until she finished the last pot. It was Demon. He took the pot from her hands to dry it and put it away. She just dumped the water from the sink, and left the kitchen, picking up the key as she left. 

She walked the hallway and stopped outside of Demon’s room. She looked down the hall to the room Fisher had made up for her. She walked down and stood in the doorway. He had put some of her clothes and things in there so she wouldn’t have to go into Demon’s room while he was there.

Demon came down the hall to his room. He saw Firebird at the other room’s door, hesitating. He took a deep breathe and just said. “Firebird?”

She sighed and turned back to his room, not really looking at him.

“You don’t have to sleep here if you don’t want to. I would like you here, but you don’t have to if you don’t feel safe.” Demon said, sadness in voice.

“I will obey what you say, master, and sleep were you want me to.”  
;  
He sighed and went into room She followed and went to the far side of the bed to undress. Firebird left her panties on and climbed in the far side of the bed, almost on the edge, with her back toward Demon. She felt him climb into bed and she put the lights out. 

Demon had a problem falling asleep. He finally dozed off and then woke with a start because of a horrible nightmare. He looked over at Firebird but she was still curled up on the edge of the bed, her back to him.

He sighed and got out of bed. He pulled on his leggings and boots and headed for the kitchen. He found Wolf and Fisher going over meal and shopping plans for the next couple of weeks.

“Demon, couldn’t sleep?” Fisher asked.

Starchild came in the kitchen. “I guess no one can.”

“No, well, a little, but I had a terrible nightmare.” He started to make a couple of drinks, pulling out stuff to mix in. And it wasn’t until he pulled out the jar of healing herbs that he realized he was on automatic making one for him and one for Firebird. He sighed and moved them to the table.

“I was at a slave auction. I couldn’t move or do anything. The slave up for sale was Firebird. She was crying and pleading for me not to sell her. But I couldn’t move, couldn’t stop what was going on. The the auction was over and the person who won her came forward. It was that bastard. She screamed and damn near kicked his head off.

“I still couldn’t move. She ran and jumped off the auction block and headed skyward. A couple of guards tried to stop her, but she just sent a wall of fire at them and they backed off. She kept flying higher and higher, even higher than we fly at night. Then she paused, just a dark speck, and began to fell.

“As she fell, I wanted to try to catch her, but I couldn’t move. She fell faster and faster, head first. The bastard was laughing at her. Then she hit the ground with such a sickening sound and I woke up.”

“Oh, my gods!”

Wolf looked down. “That reminds me of something that happened when I was a child. There was a slave auction near my school. We kids didn’t think much of it. But one day, when we were getting out for the day was a commotion at the auction. We kids couldn’t see what was going on due to all the adults in the way. But we found out it was about a young man and his slave. Both winged and both fire controllers. Not strong, but could work it. 

“He and she had grown up together. She was born a slave in his family and as they grew, they fell in love. When he left home to start his life, his parents gave her to him because they knew they’d be happy.

“Then the young man fell on hard finical times. He had a friend who had bought a couple of his art pieces. He offered to buy the slave for what the young man needed and sell her back to him when he got on his feet again. The young man had no choice.

“Now, this ‘friend’ had a bad rep among some people of buying and ill using slaves. The slave knew this. When they carried out the transaction, she cried and pleaded to the young man to sell her to anyone but him. As the ‘friend’ pulled her away, according to some bystanders, he told the slave, cry all she wanted but she was never going to see her young man again.

“She managed to get away from the bastard and took off for the sky. She was faster than anyone,got above the auction quickly. Her young master screamed for her and tried to take off after her. But real friends of his stopped him. She got as high as she could, than began to fall.

“We kids didn’t see her hit the ground because of the adults, but we heard the sound. Gods, it was an awful sound and the screams of her young man.

“He filed every charge he could. During the investigation, two things came out. One, the autopsy showed she was pregnant, not long, only 2 or 3 weeks. Two, that his ‘friend’ had caused his finical problems to get the slave. When it went to trial, he was found guilty. He had to pay back twice what he stole from the young man. But for the death of a slave, even a slave with a child, he only got a slap on the wrist. 

“ The young man waited for him on the steps of the court house as he left. He was laughing how light the verdict was. The young man screamed at him and threaten him. The 'friend’ just laughed and said slaves are easy to get. Go buy one or better yet, borrow one of your daddy’s and have fun making a new one.

“The young man screamed to the heavens, and blew the biggest ball of fire anyone had ever see him blow. He never done that before. He was an artist and only used small puffs of flame to make his art. But all that was left of the false friend was a pile of ash. 

“Then, like his slave, he took off for the heavens. He was well above the court house before anyone thought to give chase. 

“My mother, hell the whole time, thought the young man would win and the bastard would be punished. But he wasn’t. So for the second time, I heard that sickening sound. And this time saw the result of a suicide fall.”

“Fly for the heights.”

They looked up and Firebird was at the door, wrapped in a robe.

“What?” Wolff asked.

“Fly for the heights is what we call it. Only non-flyers call it a suicide fall.” Firebird said. “And that is why that bastard banded my wings. So I wouldn’t fly for the heights.”

“You couldn’t sleep either.” Starchild said.

“No, my face hurts.”

“Come here and I’ll take care of it.”

She sat at the table and as Starchild worked on her cheek, Demon slid the drink he made her over the table.

“Firebird, I’m sorry I hit you. I shouldn’t have, specially just for my vanity.” Demon said in sorrow.

“It was your right, Master.”

“No, it wasn’t. It was not right.”

“Ir was your right. I defied you. You own me, I am your property. I had no right.”

“Firebird....”

“Master, did you ask for help when I ran?”

The men were silent.

“No. If you had said my companion was missing. I’m worried about where she is. They would have dogs out searching, people checking hospitals for women who were unable to talk, checking ditches. But you add one word, slave, and it would change. Still have the dogs out, but looking for a runaway slave. 

“Ir doesn’t matter what we pretend here in this house, you have the right to beat me, to death if you want. Rape me. Starve me. Whatever you want. And nothing would happen to you.

“I had that beaten into me for six years. And in less than a year, you made me forget that. And that is dangerous for me.” Firebird was silent for a moment. She got up from the table and knelt by Demon, as flat to the floor as she could get.

“Master, I am sorry I defied you. I will go to the ball with you. Wear what you give me. I am sorry I ran away. I will not again. I will wait in your room for your decision on my punishment. And if you will use me tonight.”

She got up and left the kitchen, leaving her drink behind. Demon just sighed. “I am a jackass. I’ll have to work so hard to get her trust again.”

“You don’t know the half of it.” Starchild said. “Demon, that day I worked on those....’smaller’ scars on her, I would get flashes of how they got there. Not all of them were put there by that bastard who owned her. He like to give her to his friends and watch them torture her. They go deep. And while I got only flashes, she remembered them all, in great detail.

“I couldn’t do much with them. You might. You had done a lot in almost a year. But be gentle, very very gentle with her. And don’t ask her for details. She is too scarred. Maybe a trip to Sheyvay’s temple might help. But not right now.”

Demon nodded and took Firebird’s tankard to their room. She was kneeling, naked, by the bed. 

“You forgot your drink. Please, get up off the floor. It’s not that comfortable. The bed is better.”

He reached down with his hand and helped her up. Handed her her drink as she sat on the bed. He went to undress and came back and sat down next to her. He put his hand on her thigh, gently, and sent all the love, passion, sorrow, healing thoughts at her he could. When she finished the drink, he took the tankard from her and put it on the floor.

“I really am sorry for what I did. I shouldn’t have.”

She started to say something.

“No. It’s still not right. I just don’t see you as my slave. You’re my lady, my companion. my heart. We won’t go to the Black Ball.” He reached out and stroked her face. Then leaned in and kissed her lightly.

“Yes, I want you tonight. Not use. Never use. But always and forever want you. Besides, I want to ask Sheyvay for help, so I need a prayer or two. To help me send my love and passion to you. Help us get our child. And to heal you.”

He leaned in and kissed her again. “To heal you and take away all the bad memories. Hell, I’d even dress funny and do a weird dance around a bonfire at midnight if she ordered it for you.”

“What?” Firebird had an odd smile. 

“Yeah, something like...” Demon got up and started dancing around. Shaking his ass, waving his arms around and sort of singing. “Booogie boogie, wop wop, do do do.....”

Firebird stared at him as he danced and sang. “Weeell, maybe if you’re naked, some bells tired on various parts of your anatomy.”

“What is going on here? Oh, gods, you’re naked.” Fisher came in the room at the weird commotion. “Demon!”

Starchild and Wolf came in behind Fisher. “Oh, dear gods.”

Firebird looked at the other men as Demon kept dancing. “He’s lost his mind. Have you seen it running around the house? Small, grey, fuzzy?”

Starchild came over and sat next to Firebird on the bed. “Whatever the cause, he made you smile a bit. But if you need help, give a yell, and I’ll get the others. Get you out and safe and lock him in here until we get medical help for him.”

Demon stopped and, with great dignity, turned to the group. “I’ll have you know I am performing a scared healing dance Sheyvay sent me to heal Firebird. And stop making time with my naked lady.”

Firebird’s head tilted to one side, and then straighten up with a very confused look on her face. “I think this has been the strangest day of my life. My brain is going to shut down shortly. Good night.”

Starchild got up, chuckling just a little. “Remember, Firebird, just yell.”

The men left and Starchild closed the door. “Well, at least she smiled a bit.”

“Do you think he did any good to heal her?” Fisher asked.

“I don’t know. It’s going to take awhile. All the good he did vanished in an instant.”

Back in the room, Demon put his hands on either side of Firebird on the bed and leaned down to kiss her again. “At least you smiled a bit. Do you want me tonight?”

She had a mix of looks on her face- confusion, desire, fear. He though he had lost the fear a whlle ago. But it was back.

“Please?”

Firebird reached out with a shaking hand to touch his neck. He felt all the emotions he saw on her face. She finally managed a very quiet “yes”.

He leaned in again for a deep kiss, his tongue working in. Finally, he pulled back and put his forehead on hers. 

“Then, tonight, I please you. Would you lay on your stomach?”

She got off the bed and then back on to lay face down in the middle. Demon straddled her hips and got a very wicked look on his face. He twisted her hair away from her neck and kissed and licked her neck. As he moved down to her spine, instead of putting his hands on her wings to control them, he slid them under her wings to stroke the underside sensitive spots. The double sensation made her moan and gasp and arch against the bed. She grabbed the sheets and almost pulled them off the bed.

Demon’s hands stroked under her wings, down, then up, and back down again. Gently avoiding the first set of holes in her wings. His tongue curled and teased slowly down her back. He picked a spot on her spine, pressed the tip of his tongue against her and hummed. She cried out and almost bucked him off of her. He grinned and licked down a bit and did it again. He continued down her back, humming every so often, until he reached the bottom and found the spot where all three nerve groups met and disappeared deeper in her body. The echo of her pleasure had almost overwhelmed him. He moved back up her body and lay on her.

“I’m going to have to remember that for next time.” He said. “Now, what else would you like?”

She said nothing. At least for awhile. “I...don’t know, master.”

“Ummm,” Demon shifted off her to turn her on her back. “Then I will do everything I know pleased you in the past.”

He licked down her neck to her breasts. His tongue and mouth likcing and sucking on breast while his hand played with the other. He switched breasts and did the same. He finally licked between them and started down to her belly. He kissed her belly for a long time.

“Great Goddess Sheyvay, please, please, bless us with a child. A son like me, a daughter like her. I really don’t care which one. Just a bond of our love.” Demon whispered.

He continued down to her fur, enjoying her spicy scent and taste. His tongue teased in and out, making her arch, moan, and shiver. He thought, ‘Please, Sheyvay, make her understand I mean this moment, and not what happened earlier. Please, let her know I mean this touch with my heart, body, and soul. And not the other stupid moment. Never that moment.’

Demon finally licked up through her fur again, He noticed Firebird had almost pulled the sheets from the bed while he teased and pleased her. He almost hoped they’d sleep in a rumbled pile of sheets and have to make the bed in the morning. 

He kissed the stone scar lightly and continued up her neck, nuzzling her throat. He rose on his arms, rubbed his erection on her fur and then entered her, slowly. He stayed that way for awhile, slipping his tongue in to fully invade her. He felt her passion, desire, and pleasure rise, but the fear stayed, too. 

He pulled his tongue back. “Firebird, I do love you. I wanted to show off the most beautiful lady I know. Make them envious. That they couldn’t have you because I would never let you go.”

He kissed her again and began to move his hips. His wings spread out and moved with them. She moaned into the kiss. Then she hugged him with her legs and squeezed as he would thrust in and release him as he slipped back. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. He saw only passion and pleasure now. The fear was almost gone, lost in the pleasure. She was panting and moaning.

He smiled. “Go away, fear. You have no place here. Only pleasure, only passion, only love.”

He moved to her throat, kissing, licking, nipping. Not yet biting. He wanted the right moment. His hips were moving faster, harder with each thrust. His wings almost lifting them from the bed with each beat. They felt the fire begin to burn their nerves and he bit down on her throat, drawing blood, and licking it up. He offered his throat to her as the fire began to explode. Her tongue caught each drop as he roared his pleasure.

“Firebird, this is what matters. What happens here, in my bed, in my arms, in my house. Outside is wrong and we will change that.”

Demon nuzzled against her neck. And Firebird tried to let only pleasure show in her eyes. But deep inside her, with all of the scars, there was only doubt, fear, and pain that would take a long while to lose.

The next day dawned bright and clear. The ground was still very muddy, but the day was wonderful. 

Demon decided to take Firebird and Starchild in for lunch and met up with Space and Cat. (They didn’t know what happened last night.) Wolf gave Firebird a small list of items for dinner that night and Demon said he had an errand to do. They finished up lunch and went out into the crowd in the marketplace. Chatted for a moment. Then Demon said he was going to do his errand. He took two steps away, snapped his fingers and turned back to the group. 

“You know, maybe it wasn’t the dance that was wrong last night, but the song.”

Firebird and Starchild both looked at him in dismay.

“No, it was...” Firebird started. But it was too late.

Demon rose his arms in the air and started the dance again. “Oga shocka oga shocka oga shocka OOOOOAAaaaaawim away awim away.”

Firebird watched him fade into the crowd. “Well, at least he had clothes on this time.”

Space and Cat stared at them. “What is going on?”

Firebird sighed. “It’s a long strange story I don’t want to remember. And you probably don’t want to know. But it’s better if you do.” 

She looked at Starchild. “You can tell them if you want. I’m just going to get Wolff’s stuff and go home.”

As she walked away, she heard Starchild telling them what had happened.

When Demon knew he was out of sight of his friends, he stopped the dancing and sighed. Then he headed off to where he was going, Sheyvay’s shrine in the city. It wasn’t as big as her temple, but it was large. The main room faced the altar and wasn’t even filled most services unless it was a high holiday or Sheyvay’s festival. But all of the rooms had alcoves for the gifts people brought her. Fortunately for Demon, he walked past an empty lot with a massive amount of sunstars growing. He picked as many as he could and brought them to the shrine.

Demon entered the shrine. There was no one else there. So he walked the aisle, climbed the stairs, and placed the sunstars on the altar himself. He went back down and sat in the front pew.  
He sat there awhile, gathering his thoughts.

“Goddess, you probably already know this story, but I feel the need to tell it. I have this woman, well, slave actually.I brought her home less than a year ago after rescuing from her abusive owner. I’ve had a lot of women in my life, but none lasted long. Just her.

‘Then I did something stupid. For vanity yet. I got an invitation to the Black Ball. A nonsense event for wealthy people who don’t matter. They had kept inviting her parents and they didn’t think much of it and never went. So she didn’t. She didn’t want to go. And I got mad and hit her. Told her we were going and she was going to be on my arm, whither she liked it or not. 

“I was stupid. I think I broke her. I know I broke something in me. Please help me heal her. I just don’t know what to do. Specially as we were trying for a baby before. I don’t know if she still wants to.”

Demon sat with his head bowed a while until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you, son, for telling that story. I don’t read minds and hearts like the gods do. So it helps to hear the story.” An older priest sat down next to Demon on the pew. “I hope you don’t mind me over hearing.”

“No, father...er your holiness.”

“Father will do, my son.” The priest smiled. “You sound like you have a lot of trouble.”

“Up to yesterday morning, I’d say no. I had everything I wanted. Firebird loved me. We danced, laughed. We flew often and er, ah...” Demon suddenly released where he was and who he was talking to.

“My son, we are in the shrine of Sheyvay, goddess of love, passion, fertility, and children. She invented sex. She had several children with her Warrior. Never forget that.”

“Er, yes, sir.”

“Do you still love her?”

“YES! I will always love her.”

“Have you given her an amulet as a token of that love? It’s odd, but the smaller the item, the bigger the meaning. Like a heart shaped stone you found, or an old coin, or something like that.”

“Er, not yet. I kept seeing all these women wearing bracelets made of silver.” Demon said.

“That is good. Silver is a protection metal, you know.”

“I asked them about the bracelets. They said they were heart bracelets. The design of them came from the giver. And behind the head of the bracelet was three symbols that meant the giver, a heart and the receiver. I’m having one made for her. It should be ready soon.”

“Good. When it’s ready, if you can’t wait to go to Sheyvay’s temple to give it to her, take her to lunch, or something like that. Make it an ordinary day. Watch her reaction. Now, if she is not wearing it the next day, it doesn’t mean she rejected you or it. Just she needs more time to heal. Then, one day. you will notice it back on her wrist. That night, take her dancing. And take her to the ball. She might not want to go, but all women love to dress beautifully and dance with their man. She’ll be happy afterward you did take her after all.”

“Thank you, father. And when we do go, what is a good gift to leave for the Goddess?”

“Food, food is always nice. Don’t know why they always think priests and priestesses like bland food.” The priest said with a twinkle in his eye. “Or anything hand made. There are so many children’s drawings and such. Just, from the heart.”

The priest thought a moment. “One of the best gifts I’ve seen is a child’s bear. It’s been on Sheyvay’s altar at the temple for a long time. Hundreds of years. The story behind is there was a young family trying to grow. The mother and father wanted a lot of children. Both were from big families. Well, they had a son, healthy and strong. Then had problems. The mother got pregnant with a little girl. Miscarried. Got pregnant with a little boy. Miscarried. Got pregnant another time, but lost the baby before it was old enough to tell what it was. The little boy was upset. He wanted to be a big brother. One day his mother was crying and it was just too much for him. So he packed a bag with some clothes, some food, and his Bear. A stuffed, much loved, and repaired bear. He left a note for his parents that read “I’m not running away. I’m going to see the Gooddess to see if she knows were my little brother and sister are. And maybe Bear can help me find them in the woods. I’ll be back.”

“He managed to avoid the pony station at the bottom of the mountain and climb up to the temple himself. Arriving sometime during the night. A priestess found him in the morning when she was opening the throne room for the day. They talked and he told her about hoping the Goddess knew where his baby sister and brother were. He said he would even leave Bear to help search and protect the temple. The priestess thanked him and said it was always good to have an extra protector. Then the family showed up to collect their wayward son.

“Two years later, the now not so little young man, his parents, and his brand new little sister and little brother (twins) came back to thank the Goddess for her blessings.”

Demon tried to not cry for a moment. “Thank you, father.”

The priest rose from the pew. “But food, food is always good. Tasty stuff. None of this bland nonsense.” He said with a twinkle.

Demon smiled and left the shrine. He stopped and sighed. Time. It would just take time. He wanted to take her to bed tonight and see a smile, see joy. He wanted to get her naked and pulled her close, skin to skin, and feel her pleasure, joy, and happiness. He walked through the market place, not really sure where he was going at first. Maybe chocolates would at least help for tonight. He walked past his jeweler and decided to see how much longer on the heart bracelet.

“Well, hello, Demon. You have amazing timing sometimes. I finished your heart bracelet this morning.”

“Oh, good! I need it. I am a jackass and I did something stupid.”

“Oh? How stupid? Diamond earrings stupid? Diamond pendant stupid?”

“Hey! I’m already getting her the Black Ball outfit with the diamonds.”

“Oh, yeah. Well, here is your bracelet.” His jeweler handed him the presentation box. “Just keep doing stupid stuff. That keeps me in business.”

He went to the stable to saddle Thunder and Firebird’s horse was already gone. As soon as Thunder was out of the stable, he started prancing and bucking a bit.

“Hey! Don’t throw me. She isn’t here to appreciate it. Besides, I’ve got the first apology present. You are just going to have to wait until Firebird can see you throw me.”

Demon rode home slowly.thinking about some of what the priest said. He hoped Sheyvay would send him dreams about what to do. Tonight, he would see if she wanted to fly and how she felt about the bracelet. He worried she might think it was an ownership thing. It sort of was, but that she owned his heart.

When he got home, dinner was almost ready. Firebird and Wolf were going back and forth from the kitchen to the dinning table, setting things up and bringing out the food.

Demon went to the kitchen.

“Hey, Wolf, can I borrow your serving wench a moment? Or do you need her?”

“Serving wench!” Firebird’s eyebrows when up.

“Boy, you do know how to get yourself in trouble, don’t you? Firebird, do you need help?” Wolf said.

“No, I’ll talk to Thunder tomorrow morning about it.”

Demon took her hand and led her to the sofa. Close enough so Wolff and the others could hear. He didn’t want any family excluded, but just a little privacy.

“Firebird....” He paused a moment. “I’ve been trying to find a gift for you for awhile. A piece of jewelry you’d love. I couldn’t find anything. Necklaces fell in wrong spot. You didn’t seem to like rings. Your ears weren’t pierced. Everything was either too flashy for you or too plain for me. 

“Then I started to notice these bracelets on women and some men. Silver on their left wrists. I finally got enough nerve to ask a group of women about them. That I had a special lady I wanted a gift for. They told me they were heart bracelets. The design was custom and it represented the giver. And it meant not that the giver owned the receiver, but the receiver owned the giver’s heart.

“I ordered this weeks ago. But he was so backed up with orders, it wasn’t ready until today. Would you still wear it?”

He handed her the box and she opened it. Inside was a tiny dragon boot with dark red stones for eyes. His mouth bit his tail. Without saying a word, Firebird held out her left hand. Demon took the bracelet from the box and fastened it on her wrist. 

She looked at it and then flipped it over. Behind the head was three symbols, one for Demon, a heart, and one for Firebird. 

“And this is the clasp?” She looked at it. Then touched it with one finger. The metal glowed for a moment and she breathed on it. She then flipped it back over so it was right side up.

Demon was looking at her in surprise.

“What did you just do?” Fisher asked.

Firebird looked at the men. “I just soldered the link so it couldn’t be taken off.”

Demon turned her back to him and kissed her, pulling her close. He broke the kiss with “I will always love you. I know it will take awhile, but I am willing to wait.”

He sat back with a grin. “Okay, foreplay’s over. When’s dinner?”

Firebird pulled a pillow from behind her and hit him with it.

Demon grinned. “Ooh, kinky tonight.”

She whacked him again as the staff cracked up. “Excuse me, but I am the serving wench and I must go serve.”

She got up and tossed the pillow over her shoulder, hitting him again.

“Oh, I love when it she’s kinky.” Demon got up and followed her into the kitchen. 

As the door swung shut, there was a yelp. 

“Those are not on the menu.”

“How about these.” And another yelp.

“Only if you’re an infant.”

Wolf laughed. “Aw, house sounds back to normal.”

Dinner was a lot less stressed that night. The staff were finishing up clean up when Demon said good night. 

“So, do you think she’s healed?” Fisher asked.

“Oh, not by a long shot.” Demon said. “But it’s a start.”

He went to his room. Firebird was naked and putting away the few things Fisher had put in the other room the day before. He hurried to undress and came up behind as she was shutting the drawer. He wrapped his left arm around her hips and pulled her close. He rubbed his erection against her backside. She moaned. He wrapped his right arm around her waist and across her chest to her left breast. She angled a bit and he slipped in her. They rocked their hips together. She bent over a bit more, bracing against the dresser with one arm. 

Firebird slipped her free hand between her legs and stroked Demon’s cock where it was still outside of her. He moaned a shivered as he thrust harder. His wings open and slowly beat in rhythm with his hips. He looked in the mirror at her face. There was only pleasure. His hand squeezed and teased her nipple as she arched back against him. He bent his knees slightly to enter her better. He pulled her closer as the fire rose in them to explode. 

They stayed that way, shivering, moaning, for awhile. Demon’s wings stretched wide and shaking. They came down slowly, panting. He kissed and nipped her spine just above her wings. They felt each other’s heat from their bodies. Finally, he felt strong enough to pulled back and turned her around. He looked into her eyes, both panting still. She had passion in her eyes, joy, He lowered his head with “Thank you, Goddess.” And kissed her deeply, with tongue.

He swept her into his arms and carried her to the pool and in. Their wings opened slightly to cool. They stayed that way for awhile until they were comfortable and went to bed. Demon pulled her closer in bed as Firebird lowered the lights and just whispered “My heart.” as sleep claimed them.

The next few days Demon spent teasing and pleasing Firebird. The staff were happy that Demon and Firebird were getting back together. But every so often, someone would catch a look on Firebird- sad, worried, pensive, and just a little fearful.

One day, she went shopping for Wolff and stopped in Demon’s tailor. She wanted to ask about the Black Ball outfits, if Demon had canceled them or if they were still being made. Fortunately, Demon had forgotten to cancel them. When his tailor asked why, Firebird told him the whole story. 

“Oh, gods. Are you sure you still want these?”

“Yes, Demon does still want to go, even if he said we won’t.” Firebird said, “Oh, and I think I already know the answer to this, but do you need any help right now? Sewing or that?”

“Could always use help. But you know I’d have to ask Demon before I could hire you.”

Firebird slumped. “I thought so. I want to get him a present but not with his money. It’s not really a present then. And if you asked, he would probably approve of it, but get the wrong idea. And it would hurt him.”

She went out and sat on the bench around the fountain in the market square, deep in thought and trying to solve her problems.

“My. Firebird, such a sad look. What’s wrong?” The Sovereign and her mate sat next to her. 

“Too much right now.” Firebird said. She told them all that had happened. 

“You know, I could have Demon thrown in the dungeon for a few days, just to shake him up.” The Sovereign winked at her.

Firebird snorted. “No, thank you. It’s sort of a...work in progress. The next day he gave me this.” She held out her left wrist with the bracelet. “Said he ordered it weeks ago and it just got finished.”

“We know.” The Sovereign and her mate held out their wrists to show her their two bracelets. “And what did he have made for you? Oh, a little Dragon Boot. Well, he is known for them.”

“I like it. I even turned the bracelet over and soldered it so it can’t be taken off.

“And I swear I hear growls coming from the boot closet every so often. Hope he’s feeding them right.”

The Sovereign and her mate laughed. “Why don’t you get him one?”

“How? I have no money. I’m a slave. I can’t even work unless he approves of it. And while he keeps enough money in m y household account, I can’t use his money to buy him a gift.”

“You do remember I owe you a very big favor.” The Sovereign said. “Why don’t we go to your, or his jeweler and have one made for him. Send the bill to the palace and you give him the gift.”

“Sovereign, I keep forgetting that. Alright, I will take the favor. But this clears us.” Firebird said. 

“No, it doesn’t, Not by a long shot. But there is one thing you can do for us today.”

“What?”

The Sovereign and her mate held out their left wrists again and flipped their bracelets over, “Please?”

Firebird giggled. “Alright. I think that can be arranged without too much of a wait.” They sat there for 4 seconds. “Alright, give me your wrists.”

When they were done, the three went to Demon’s jeweler’s. Firebird looked through some designs he had, but found nothing that fit. 

He the said, “I thought so. Well, when he ordered yours, Firebird, I messed around with a design or two in case you came in. How about this.”

It was a firebird with feathers instead of scales, tiny orange stones for eyes, and a few touched of gold for the beak and crest.

“Oh, my!”

“That is perfect. Alright, make it.” The Sovereign said. “And send the bill to the palace and the bracelet to Firebird. So she can give it to Demon. Is there a chance it can be done before the Black Ball?”

“Yes, Sovereign. I’m a little slow right now and I can have it done in about a week and a half.”

“Oh, good. Maybe we’ll have something to celebrate then, too.” Firebird said.

“Oh?”

Firebird sighed. “Yes, still going to the doctor every month to be checked. And we keep hoping.”

The Sovereign hugged her. “Sheyvay will bless you when the time is right.”

So the week slowly passed. She rode in with Demon for her doctor’s appointment that afternoon. She had planned to just see him and then go home. She felt a little tired that day.

She left the doctor’s office with an odd smile. Went shopping for some fruit and some things Wolff probably needed. She did a stop at the tailor’s. He said the Black Ball outfits would be ready in two days. She stopped at the jeweler’s and the bracelet would be ready soon.

So Firebird rode home and shared the news from the doctor. The house that night was loud and happy.

The next day, Firebird found Demon trying to pick out the nursery. He was measuring and picking out which furniture would stay and which would go into storage until the boy was bigger. 

“Boy? How do you know?”

“He’s going to be a big, strong, manly boy like his father!” Demon did an “arrgh!” pose with his wings spread.

“What if he’s a girl?”

“Then she will be a delicate, elegant, and beautiful as her mother.” He leaned forward and kissed Firebird.

“Besides, it has to be a boy. I’ve already ordered his bed. It’s a black dragon rocking bed. Not sure if girls like that sort of thing.”

Firebird sighed. “This is going to be a long year.”

The next day, Demon came home to a garment bag in the living room. “What is this? I didn’t have anything adult size on order?”

“Oh, Goddess. Have you been buying baby clothes already?” Firebird’s voice came from the hallway to their room.

“Er...yes.” 

“That does it. I’m going into every baby furniture and baby clothes store and tell them to put a hold on anything ordered by Demon until Firebird gives approval.”

“Spoil sport. But that still doesn’t tell me what it is.” Demon said.

“It’s your outfit for the Black Ball.”

“But...we’re not going....are we?” Demon looked confused.

“What? You are going to rob me of one of my last chances to look elegant, beautiful, and slim in fancy dress before I get too big to waddle?” Firebird stepped out of the shadowed hallway in the outfit Demon had ordered.

Demon moved toward her. “Wow, I was right. Most beautiful woman I know.”

He drew her in for a kiss. “Now, I suppose you want to take this off to keep it clean until the ball?”  
“Yes, I don’t want Demon drool on it until then.” 

“Sees what you know. My tailor knows me and makes sure all my ladies clothes are drool proof.”

“All? Ah, that explains that mystery dress in blue and green stuffed deep in that one closet.”

“Nope,”

“Made for someone some what bigger and taller than average woman,”

“Nope, not mine, previous tenant left it.”

“You built this house and moved in right after it was done.”

“Nope, still not mine. Someone broke in and hid it there.” Demon said. “Hey! You did this to distract me from helping you take off that dress.”

“Yep.”

“Demon, dinner is almost ready,” Wolff said.

“Er....food or sex.... food or sex....” Demon pondered. He called down the hall. “Sex first, than food?”

“Food first, then sex,”

“No, sex first, then food.” 

Firebird opened the door and looked out. 

“Baby hungry. Food first, than fly?”

“You looked odd that way.” Demon said.

“Would you prefer this?” She open the door wider and stepped into the doorway. Naked.

“OH, YEAH!” He started down the hallway but Firebird beat him and closed and locked the door.

“Hey, open that door!” Demon knocked a few times.

“Dinner’s ready!” Wolf called as the others gathered at the table.

The door opened and Firebird hopped out, trying to fasten up one boot. “Oh, good. I’m hungry.”

“So am I.” Demon made grabby hands toward her boobs.

“Hey!” Firebird crossed her arms over her chest. “I am not dinner. I am dessert, And you get dessert after dinner.”

She managed to make it around Demon and headed for the table.

They did not fly that night after dinner, but came close as Demon’s wings almost lifted them clear of the bed with their passion. Afterward, they floated in the pool and Demon told her what else was coming.

“There’ll be some jewelry, too. A chain and diamond collar to fill in up here.” He traced her neck. “And hair picks with some chains. And some earrings, which you’ll need to get....”

He brushed back her hair from hiding her ears and was surprised. “You sneaky little... you got pierced already.”

“I still want to be beautiful for you.”

A few days later, she went into the city to do a little shopping for the house and check on a thing or two. The jeweler had good news and handed her a box. She went and got some chocolates. And before she left for home, she made a stop at Sheyvay’s shrine.

It was as empty as it had been when Demon was there. She just sat in the front pew in meditation until a priestess joined her.

“Hello, my child. Having a bad day?”

“Well, yes and no.” Firebird said. “I wanted to come thank the Goddess for the good in my life. See, my master and I have been trying for a baby for awhile, and, well, I’m pregnant.”

“Oh, wonderful, my child!”

“I think so. But he is worried. See, it’s about the Black Ball. He got an invitation this year and he wants to go. My parents would get them but was never impressed with it. So never went. I wasn’t impressed because they weren’t. When he was so excited about it, he ordered outfits for us both. When he came home with the invitation, I asked if I had to go. He got mad and hit me.”

“Oh, dear, my child!”

“He did knock me off my feet. But it wasn’t that bad. Made a big bruise. Went to get his friend who is a healer to heal me. And, no, I was not pregnant at the time.

“He has worked hard to apologize for it and make me see he does love me. He gave me this,” Firebird held out her left wrist. “Told me it does not mean he owns me, but it means I own his heart.”

“That is true. I believe Sheyvay sent it in a dream to someone and that is why it’s spreading so much. Are you getting him one?”

“I wasn’t because I’m a slave. I have no money. He does put more than enough in my household account to afford. But I can’t use his money to buy him a present. Then the Sovereign reminded me she owes me a large favor. So she paid for the bracelet and I can give it to him.”

Firebird pulled the box from her tote and showed the priestess. 

“Oh, that is beautiful, my child! A firebird.”

“Well, my name is Firebird.”

“That is perfect, my dear.”

“I was wondering, too, if there is a blessing for something like this. So he can see the love and protection and... well, what he needs.”

“Oh, I think I can come up with something.” The priestess put her hand over the bracelet and was silent for a bit. She then took her hand away. “Thank you, Sheyvay, for your love and protection.”

The priestess handed the box back to Firebird. ‘That should do it, my child.”

“Thank you, reverend mother.” Firebird put the box in her tote. “Oh, and these are for you.” She pulled a large. wrapped box out.

“Thank you, my child. What is it?”

“Chocolates.”

The priestess’s eyes widen. “Oh, MY! Thank you, my child.”

Firebird went and got her horse and headed home. She got home and Wolf was finishing up dinner. She handed Wolf the items she got him and pulled out one box of chocolates.

“For all of us.” She said and pulled out the other. 

“What’s that?” Demon asked.

“For us, later.” Firebird answered.

“What is it?”

“Chocolate covered cherries.”

Demon’s eyes lit up. “oooh, cherry covered boobies!”

Firebird raised her hands, then gave up. “I give up. Don’t know why I even try. Dignity and refinement are lost in this house.”

The staff laughed. Fisher said; “We should have warned you when he brought you home, but it’s too much fun.”

She took the last box from her tote. “Demon, I have something for you.”

“What?”

She walked to the sofa and sat down. “There is so much meaning in this bracelet you gave me. Some of it every old. The phrase ‘under his boot’ meant a woman was owned by a man. Or even just a chain around the wrist was a sign of a slave.

“I know you did not mean either when you got this for me. Both phrases are so old and long since passed away. Unless one is a slave.”

Demon came over to her and knelt before her. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“I know. That’s part of why I soldered the clasp shut. I saw even the Sovereign and her mate wear them. Even asked me to solder theirs shut. And that is how I got yours. The Sovereign reminded me she owes me a favor and paid for your bracelet. Because I was not going to use your money to buy you a gift.

“And a priestess at Sheyvay’s shrine blessed yours for you.”

She handed Demon his box and he got up to sit on the sofa. He opened the box. “Oh! It’s beautiful. It’s perfect.”

He took it from the box and held out his left wrist. “Would you put it on and solder the clasp for me?”

She did with a smile and Demon pulled her in for a kiss.

“Ah, man. You too have made me cry so much the past few weeks, I’m going to have to carry a water bottle around to replace the tears.” Wolf said.

Demon stood. “Demon, I make grown men cry no matter I do.”

Firebird rolled her eyes and got up. She placed her hand on his face to push him. All Demon did was grin and lick her hand.

She looked at it in mock terror. “Eeewww! Demon spit!”

The other men laughed.

Firebird looked at Demon. “I’m hungry, baby is hungry. I’m going to eat.”

They joined the others for dinner. They chatted about whatever was happening until Fisher reminded the staff.

“Oh, yeah, what are we doing for dinner in two weeks? Going in for dinner at restaurant, then sitting outside the venue and ogle and catcall all the women in their fancy dresses?”

“That’s right, the ball is in two weeks isn’t it. Well, time the ogling and catcalls right, and I might even arrange a strip tease for you.” Demon said.

‘SAY WHAT?”

“I didn’t say it would be you, my heart. I think I can do a pretty mean strip tease.”

Firebird sighed. “This will be the only Black Ball he is invited to.”

“Not from what I’ve heard about some Black Balls.” Demon said.

The next two weeks past quickly. Firebird getting nervous about it all. Finally the day before the ball arrived. Firebird was finishing up her packing and Demon was half way through. Their garment and boot bags were near the front door, ready to go. 

“When are they picking us up?” Firebird asked as she closed her bag.

“Let’s see.” Demon said as he opened the invitation with the scedule in it. 

Bird knocked on their door. “Oh, you’re not naked.”

“Door’s open, Bird.” Firebird said as she picked up her bag;

“Oh, well, there is a carriage waiting for you.”

“Now. They are picking us up now.” Demon said as he tucked the invitation into his bag.

“I’ll tell the driver you are almost ready.” She walked out and down the hall listening to Demon tick off the items he packed. When she didn’t hearing one thing, she called back. “Underwear.”

“What? Why?”

“Because we are not spending all three days in bed.”

“Damnit.”

The staff laughed. 

Wolf said. “Remember, Firebird, if he gives you any grief, just come home.”

Firebird sighed. “If he keeps this up, we’ll be home late tomorrow night after he gets us kicked out of the ball.”

“We look forward to the gossip, m’lady.” Wolf kissed her hand. 

“Hey, don’t make time with my lady!”

The driver took their bags and placed them in the carriage. Demon helped Firebird into the carriage and got in himself.

The driver said. “I should have you at the hotel in time for lunch. That is on your own. You can either eat there, get room service, or go out”

Firebird said. “Lunch, we get lunch. Baby hungry and so am I.”

“So, you’re pregnant?”

She nodded. “Yes. two months.”

Demon stood up. ‘Which reminds me. No bumps, ruts, or pot holes, and there is an extra tip in it. Gotta protect my boy.”

Firebird sighed. ‘I’m not that fragile yet. And nature has already determined if it’s a boy or girl.”

He stayed standing, putting his hands on his hips and striking a heroic pose. “Nonsense. My manly sperm as decreed that this shall be a boy child.”

The carriage horse looked back, snorted, and turned back around and bucked. He knocked Demon back on his ass in the carriage. And Firebird laughing her ass off.

The driver cracked his whip. “Hey, stop that, Thumper!”

Still laughing, Firebird asked. “Would your horse’s sire happen to be named Thunder?”

“It’s a possibility. One spring, all our fillies were in season, so they were left in the corral for the day. Apparently, there a black stallion stabled next door for the day, He jumped the fence and romanced all the ladies for the day, and then jumped back.”

She just sighed as Demon grinned at her. 

They arrived at the hotel in good time. The driver told the doorman “Demon and Firebird for the Black Ball.” And they were swept into the lobby, They were escorted to Registration. 

“Ah, welcome to the hotel. So you’re first time to the Black Ball?”

“Yes, sir” Demon said.

“Alright. You know lunch is on your own today. But we have two sitting for dinner. Yours is the 5PM. We try to set experienced attendees with new comers and your dinner companions, for tonight and tomorrow, are the Sovereign and her mate. They requested you as a matter of fact.

“Tomorrow is the big day. You’ll get breakfast early and you can dress in your spa robes. They are already in your room. It’s a couple’s spa, so you will both be together. You’ll receive a light lunch. The last bit of pampering will be hair for both and glamour for the lady. Then you’ll be escorted back to your room to rest before your knock to dress for dinner.

“You’ll gather in the lobby until they let you in dinner. After dinner, your dinner companions and you will be driven to the event space. Now, the ball usually goes on to 3 AM. But you can leave any time your are tired.

“The day after that, we’ll send up breakfast and lunch. But if you wish to leave before lunch, you are welcome to. And your carriage driver will meet you to bring you home.”

‘Oh, my, that sounds wonderful!” Firebird said.

“And, ma’am. this is for you.” He pulled a card out. “Any woman who stays here gets a free pregnancy spa day in the 11rh or 12th month.”

“Oh, yeah! Can I book the whole 12rh month?” Firebird asked.

He laughed, “No, ma;am”

The bellboy rolled the luggage rack in the dumbwaiter and sent it to the second floor. 

“This way, sir, ma’am.”

Once settled in their room, Demon wrapped his arms around her. “Well, how about room service with room service for lunch?”

“Ummmm, that does sound nice.”

Demon sent an order down quickly with a chocolate dessert, while Firebird set up the tub in the bath room for a cooling pool. 

When they were done with lunch, Demon kissed her with a “Get naked.”

“Oh, so romantic.”

“You have no idea, woman.” Demon leered at her and then went to put their lunch tray in the hall.

As he turned back, she was just wiggling out of her leggings. She dropped them on a chair as he just drooled at her.

Firebird walked to the bed. “And you have too many clothes on.”

Demon tried to shed his clothes and walk to the bed at the same time. He left a messy line of clothes between the door and the bed. He climbed on it and stalked on all fours up to her. The look on his face was just pure passion. Demon got between her legs and looked into her eyes. His face softened as he lowered to kiss her deeply and long.

He pulled back. “Thank you for this. If we are not having a good time tomorrow, we can leave and never come back.”

Firebird kissed him. “And if I haven’t been embarrassed and you had fun, we can come back next year.”

Demon looked a little surprise. “Isn’t it asking a little much? I mean there are so many ways I can embarrass you.”

“I’m willing to chance it.”

Demon kissed her again, deeply. She felt his hands stroke down her sides, drawing her legs up when he got there. He shifted a little and entered her as she moaned. He slowly opened her wings and moved in rhythm with his hips, She kissed him as his tongue slipped in and she sucked on it. They moved slowly, they felt the fire explode into pleasure.

Ir had been a\ long, slow climb, but sent them soaring. As soon as they could, they slipped to the cooling pool and relaxed. As they got out, they were surprised at how close to dinner it was. So they dressed and left to gather in the lobby. They found the Sovereign and her mate in the growing crowd.

As they talked, Firebird noticed an older man staring at her from across the room. Sometimes she noticed him speak to a younger man and point toward her. She tried to ignore him for the most part, but even after they were seated for dinner he kept staring.

“Sovereign, there is an older man across the room who has been staring at me since we came down to the lobby. Who is he?” Firebird finally asked.

The Sovereign looked across the room. “Oh, no. Oh, gods, no. He’s found his target. Demon and Firebird, that is Llewain. He has a nick name of the slave collector. He always goes home from this with at least one slave and maybe more. He is persistent and will keep raising his bid until he gets what he wants.”

“Oh, no! Please; Master, no!”

Demon took Firebird’s hand and kissed it. “Don’t worry. You are not for sale, not tonight, not tomorrow, not ever.”

The Sovereign said. “The good thing is he won’t try anything tonight. He likes to make a big show at the ball. And keep an eye on Firebird. If you have to walk away from her, leave her with us. He has been know to try to walk away from “unattended” slaves. Specially if he’s made a bid and it was turned down.”

Dinner was partly good. But Firebird was too nervous to enjoy it. Finally, Demon decided to head for their room as they had a far too early for him spa appointment in the morning.;

They went back to their room and Demon was half way undressed before he noticed Firebird was just sitting on the bed. 

“Master.”

He sat on the bed next to her. “Now how many times must I tell you Demon?”

She looked up at him, worry in her eyes. “Master. Would you ever sell me?”

“Ah, no, Firebird. Never. I love you. If I ever needed that sort of money, I’d sell the house, the land. Or even Thunder. He’d just jump their fence and come home.”

Firebird giggled and Demon kissed her. They finished undressing and did another slow dance before the fire exploded and they went to cool in the pool. They went to sleep before the long day tomorrow.

They were already in their robes when their spa attendants knocked on the door in the morning. They were led down the back stairs into the spa and their rooms for the day. First it was a mud soak, rinse off, and then a special lemon soak. Then a final rinse and they were brought out for a facial and a deep hair treatment.

As they waited for the facial and the hair treatment to be done, it was manicure and pedicure time.

Firebird said, “You know, it’s a really weird feeling for someone to work on your face and hands. But oh gods, thank you for pedicures!”

Demon looked down at the bubbling water. “Er, I don’t know.”

“Demon,” Firebird looked over at him. “Either put your feet in the bath, or I’ll put your head in it.”

Demon gave up and put his feet in the bubbling waters. “Oh....oh, OH! That is nice.”

“What til you get to the massage part.” 

“Ma-massage part?”

“Oh, yeah. You think you have something with back or shoulder massages. Nope, foot massage is it.” 

Her attendant turned off her bath and took one foot out to dry. When dry, she spread the towel on her lap and began to work on Firebird’s foot. Demon was startled by a loud moan from Firebird.

“Wow.”

“It’s that good, sir.” As Demon attendant turned off his water. “Could I have your foot now?”

Demon hesitated and looked at Firebird and the look of absolute bliss on her.

“Sir, I have to at least dry your foot off, even if you don’t want the massage.”

Demon give up and gave him his foot. His attendant dried him off and spread his towel in his lap. Then he started on his foot.

“Oh....oh, OH....” Demon started to slide down in the chair with a moan.

“Don’t slide into the foot bath.”

They finish with that and they were given lunch. After lunch, it was hair time. They had their hair cut, and styled. Firebird had some glamour on her eyes, lips, and hair. She finally met up with Demon before they went back to their room.

Once back in their room, they settle on the lounge chairs for a bit of a nap. They woke in time and dressed for the ball. Demon noticed Firebird having some trouble with the choker, so he helped her. 

“Now, let me see my goddess.” He turned her around. “Oh, my. Thank you, Sheyvay, for this beautiful woman.”

Firebird blushed.

“ Now,” Demon said, “Let’s go downstairs and dazzle all who are waiting.”

And down they went. They saw the Sovereign and her mate among the crowd. And Firebird was happy to not see Llewain in the crowd.

The group only had to wait awhile before the dining room was open and they entered. Their neighbors at dinner introduced themselves. Mostly to Demon first. But Demon always included Firebird.

Finally dinner was done and they headed out to the carriages. And there was a long line of them. There was a bit of a traffic jam at the hall, with all the carriage arriving from the other hotels. The crowd was even bigger than the one at the Sovereign’s gala because the Black Ball drew from all the islands.

The arrogant ones only came over and talked to the Sovereign. Just sniff at Demon, Firebird, and anyone else around. The second group talked to anyone who advance their name and cause. Finally the last group who would tell anyone about their projects and asked about any of yours that they were thinking of getting off the ground and they could help with,.

They were having a nice conversation when someone came up behind Firebird and grabbed her arm and tried to turn her around.

“My Goddess, who is this gorgeous creature? I must have her. I will give you a million for her.” The man said. “Come, turn around. Let’s see the goods.”

Firebird jerked her arm away from Llewain. “Excuse me. Do not touch me. You did not ask permission to. Go away, little man.”

“A slave who back talks. That will not do and will be taken care of once you are in my household.”

Demon pulled Firebird to his other side next to the Sovereign. “That is my slave and she is allowed to refuse men who touch her without her permission or mine,Also, she is not for sale. So go away, little man.”  
“Well, I never!”

“I doubt that,.”

Llewain sniffed. “I must have her if only to re-aline her attitude. Two million.”

Firebird was looking around in a bit of a panic. No one seems inclined to help, just watch the battle of wills of Demon and Llewain. Until she saw one man she thought she recognized. A rather dignify man.

Demon almost growled. “I repeat, she is not for sale.”

Llewain waved a hand, “Anyone has their price. Four million.”

The group gasped as Firebird jumped in.

‘Excuse me sir, Would you be Judge Maso, the expert in slave law?”

“I don’t know how much of an expert, but yes that would be me. And let me guess that you are Firebird and this is your master Demon. The Sovereign consulted with me on your case. I’m sorry I couldn’t help more then.”

“That is alright. The only thing to add is that I am now pregnant with Demon’s child.” Firebird smiled up at Demon.

“Congratulations. my dear. Now, what can I do for you?”

“Can I ask some hypothetical questions?” Firebird asked.

“Yes, my dear.”

Llewain waved again. “If it’s about the brat, I’ll add a clause he can be there at it;s birth so he can claim it. I don’t want to raise another man’s child.”

Firebird ignored him, “You gave heard the bids for me, Now, how fast would the sale go through tonight?”

“Well, with the Sovereign and myself here,” Judge Maso said, “It would go through immediately. With a check for the money that Demon, along with representatives from my office and the Sovereign’s, could pick it up tomorrow.”

“You rhink I would go back on my word to pay?”

Firebird still ignored him. “Now, suppose as soon as the sale went through, I asked the Sovereign for that favor she owes me, my freedom. How fast would that go through?”

The Judge and the Sovereign looked at each other. “Why immediately.’

“So, I’d be free from him,” she pointed at Llewain again, “And could not acknowledge him on the street. And be able to go back to Demon legally as a free woman.”

The judge was grinning. ‘Yes my dear.”

:And one last question. Would Demon have to pay back any of the money that Llewain paid him for me?”

“No, my dear, he would not.”

Demon grinned down at her as some people laughed and Llewain’s mouth just flapped. 

Demon looked up and started to say. “I accep.....”

“NO! The offer is withdrawn. Void.” Llewain backed away and then turned and disappeared into the crowd.

Demon grinned at her again and bent his head. “You are a wicked” kiss “wicked” kiss “wicked” kiss “woman and I love it.”

“You know, young man, you could still pursue this. You did start to accept his offer before he withdrew it.”

“How much of a chance could I loose Firebird?” Demon asked.

“Well, if you get one of his judge friends, you could.”

‘Then, no thank you. I have all I want.”

The Sovereign said, “Then I say the rest of the night is for dance, sparkling drinks, and friendly talk. It’s a great evening. And we haven’t had one fight or have anyone loose their clothes.”

“Loose their clothes? The strip tease would have been perfect.” Demon said.

“ No.”

“Dance., then.”

Demon wrapped his arms around her and they danced off across the floor. Demon dipped her and brother her back up. “Would you want your freedom and to be with me?”

She had a pensive look at first, then smiled up at him. “If it was the only way to be with you. I’m happy with you I know it has it’s problems, but I wouldn’t change it.”

He Smiled and kissed her. “I wouldn’t change a thing either. I like being able to protect you and our child. I’m not sure how I can wait ten more months.”

Firebird laughed. “Just remember that about the eleventh month.”

The band decided to have a Moonlight contest with so many asking for it. The Sovereign and her mate talked Demon and Firebird into joining them on the dance floor. They danced differently- the Sovereign and mate finger tips to finger tips in a kiss. and Firebird in Demon’s arm in a kiss. Also, both couple were the only two left on the dance floor.

The Sovereign said. “That was beautiful, Firebird, Demon.”

Firebird blushed. “Thank you. I’d never danced to it before.”

The ball was winding down with Demon and Firebird left. The doorman asked, “Carriage, sire?”

.Demon looked at Firebird. “No, it’s a nice night and the hotel isn’t that far. Shall we dance, my dear?”

He twilled her off down the street. After a bit, he just wrapped an arm around her. Close to the hotel, Demon steered her to the fountain in the square.

“This has been a perfect night, my heart. Thank you for it.” Demon stroked her left cheek. “I’m still sorry for how it started, but the ending is perfect.”

“I’m glad,” Firebird noticed he was slowly leaning into her to make her wind up on her back on the fountain rim. “Demon!”

“Well, here we are on this fountain rim. We could have a make out session and then just roll into the fountain when we get too hot.”

A voice came from behind him. "Ah, excuse me, sir, ma’am, this is a residential area mostly and you need to behaving accordingly. Oh, it’s you two.”

“Yes, officer...Fox?” Demon sat up and then helped Firebird up.

”Us?”

“Yes, burner of palaces and this year, breaker of the slave collector.”

‘How did that get out so fast?” 

“Well, ma’am/” Fox said. “One of two ways. Either the reporters pay the waiters for all the gossip. Or reporters get hired as waiters. That’s usually better gossip. But I can’t confirm that.

“Oh, though I can confirm that the slave collector left with no slaves this year.” Fox said with a wink.

“Why, thank you for that information, officer Fox.” Demon said.

“You’re welcome, sir. Have a good rest of the night.” Fox tipped his hat. “Carry on.”

And he walked away.

With a growl, Demon started to lean Firebird back against the fountain rim again. “See, even the office said to carry on.”

“:Demon! No! He didn’t mean that! Help! I’m being molested by a lecherous lunatic!”

From somewhere in the near distance came “I’m sorry, ma’am, I can’t confirm that!”

\\\\\

“\\\


End file.
